bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Conflict
Daisuke ate his breakfast distractedly, not really noticing anything that was going on around him. He was dead tired because he had had another nightmare the previous night. Daisuke couldn't remember all the details, but it had something to do with hollows,. Daisuke sighed before methodically lifting his chopsticks to his mouth again. THWACK! Daisuke choked on his rice. It took him a full minute before he was able to speak again. "What the hell was that for, midget?" Kimikio had hit Daisuke on the head with her tray. Hard. "This is the Shinigami Academy! Get up and look lively!" Kimiko shouted back. "AND I'M NOT A MIDGET, BLONDY BOY!" "RUNT!" "SUN HEAD!" "BIT—" "SHUT UP!" "Thank you for quelling this morning's disturbance, Suzuno-san," Kazuma said quietly, walking past Atsuya. He glared at Daisuke before settling down to eat at the faculty table. Daisuke sat back down, muttering miscellaneous swear words. What a way to start the day. And I have kido today… I hate kido… He started stabbing at his food mindlessly. Since he was now wide awake, he noticed that the food tasted horribly bland. Ugh… Just like the crap they serve to us at Kagamino High… No matter where you go, school food is always the same… Kimiko, meanwhile, was scarfing down her breakfast as fast as she could. She wanted to put as much distance between herself and her foul-tempered friend as possible. Once she finished, she hurried away to her hoho class. "Nice way to start the morning," Atsuya remarked sarcastically as he watched Kimiko hurry away. "Shut up and leave me alone," Daisuke grumbled. Atsuya sighed helplessly before going back to his meal. Though Daisuke was extremely irritable at the moment, he was grateful that Atsuya's bad mood had abated. The two boys finished their breakfasts in silence before heading to their next classes. Atsuya had zanjutsu and Daisuke had hakuda. Daisuke had been so caught up the conversation that he had almost plowed right into the hakuda building's doors. The hakuda building was a lot smaller than the hoho and zanjutsu buildings, but it still had the same design as the others: to put it simply, an oversized box with a roof. Daisuke was about to irritably answer no when the teacher entered the building. He was for his surprise kazuma Nnikaido. "Good morning, class!" he said with fake cheeriness. Daisuke immediately thought, Uh oh. Not good. He not again. " I'm sure you've already heard one long lecture from Megumi, so I won't make you hear it again. However-," he said, with a glint in his eye, "-we'll use that time for muscle building exercises, also called conditioning. Give me one hundred pushups, now!" I knew it, ''Daisuke inwardly groaned as he did his pushups. Although he wasn't struggling anywhere near as much as the other freshmen, he did not enjoy doing the pushups at all. Kazuma was a great teacher, but he was very demanding, and from time to time, harsh. About half the time was spent doing conditioning. Even Daisuke was sore from the brutal workout. Kazuma showed his first act of mercy by allowing the freshmen fifteen minutes of down time before actually beginning to spar. The freshmen collapsed where they stood, exhausted and sweating. After the break was over, Kazuma made the students pair up and spar with each other. “You Daisuke will fight with me” Kazuma said The first confrontation, the power of a Captain Suddenly a inmense spiritual pressure came from above, partially cracking the ground. " Ok! Lets do this will be interesting" Daisuke say . Immediately drawing his blade. " let's see if you're as good as I thought!" Kazuma shouted and drew his blade, creating a large storm of spiritual pressure. Then effortlessly, Kazuma got in front of Daisuke and attempted to slash at him, although Daisuke blocked. " As usual you are powerful for be a freshman." Kazuma remarked. Then both opponents faced each other in a duel of swords, with both being equal power. Daisuke was trying to hit, and Kazuma effortlessly blocked all of his attacks, then quickly Kazuma used flash steps and got above him. " Hado no 63 Soren Soukatsui." Kazuma chanted creating a large blue flame blast although Daisuke effortlessly dodged and got behind him. " That won't work on me Kazuma." Daisuke said, then quickly striking, although Kazuma dodged and used a fast slash against Daisuke, with Daisuke being able to just block on time, and quickly countering with kido. " Hado no 33 Soukatsui." Daisuke chanted. Creating a blue flame blast that Kazuma quickly sliced in half. " Isn't this a coincidence, I use the kido that is double yours. This must mean I have greater power!" Kazuma said as he was smiling with arrogance. " Don't take this the wrong way, but just because you used a higher level kido, does not make you any better!" Daisuke shouted, quickly charging at him, but getting parried. "Hmph, don't talk like you're above me." Kazuma said quickly using flash steps to get behind him, although Daisuke effortlessly dodged using flash steps to gain distance. " It looks like this is going nowhere." Daisuke said. " Indeeed, I think we must fight seriously, what do you think?" " Fine." Daisuke replied, with both opponents having a huge amount of spiritual pressure exerting from their bodies. The two then pushed off the ground, and charged at eachother. As they clashed, large amounts of reiatsu emitting from both opposing sides. As their fight continues Taking advantage, Kazuma suddenly vanishes using flash for a brief moment and attacks Daisuke from behind, though the latter blocks his sword and continues the fight Daisuke slashes his sword at Kazuma's chest, but he quickly blocks the attack with his own blade and side-swings it at Daisuke's neck. Predictably, Daisuke dodged the attack once again, After dodging another one of his attacks Daisuke Taking advantage slashes Kazuma across the chest, ripping his part of his shikahusho marking a large cut across his chest. Kazuma slowly regains his breath, Very good, Yagami-san!" kazuma grinned. "Thank you, Sensei," Daisuke replied tonelessly Kazuma hovered over Daisuke for a few seconds, looking unconvinced. ''I finally got close enough to get a good reading of his reiatsu…But what the heck was it? It almost felt as if Yagami have a power equal to a captain,. But that's utterly impossible! There's no way Shinigami-in-training could have that reiatsu! "Yagami's so rude. I wonder how the captains will take it when he enters a Squad." The Azure Moon Awake The two had a stare off for about a moment before Daisuke had grown annoyed by the silence and attacked first with a simple side slash. This was his first mistake, the kazuma jumped into the air gracefully avoiding the attack completely only to have slashed Daisuke's shoulder in the process of landing. Blood sprayed onto the ground causing the students around them to gasp in fright while the white haired captain only huffed with his gaze hardening. Daisuke fell to one knee as his foe began to taunt him and talk about how weak he was. But he didn't care about what kazuma said, he could always laugh and say all things about him were true like a joke. Daisuke's eyes were wide, his mind had gone almost blank for a moment as silence began to fill around him. Rage began to fill inside of him as he felt his soul burn inside Everything around him began to slow down, the students even Kazuma were now frozen in place. The area was now gray and mono toned, almost like a cartoon story book he used to steal from the stalls when he was little. "Would you like to know, Daisuke?" A deep growling voice came from the air around him, it sounded in-girl but still he felt like it was peaceful. "Who's there!" He called out looking around frantically, he felt as if the being who called out to him was so close he could touch him. He felt a hard pounding sensation in his chest area then, it was almost painful but it kept in a calm motion. His vision had been pulled from gray and lifeless to a whirl of colors, his head searched the area to find no ceiling in the sky and no ground below "So.... you have finally awakened." The voice once again spoke, shivering Daisuke's very soul to the core. In fear and pure instinct he jumped upwards about five feet away from where he originally had been to gaze and gawk at an extraordinary figure. What lay before Daisuke was not a man or a hollow, it was some kind of majestic knight girl that had chosen to come to him. He could only fall to his knee's as he stared into the eyes of this amazing being, "I am one that you know well Daisuke.." It spoke deeply, it's voice echoing through Daisuke's very soul. It's eyes focused calmly and gently into the young Shinigami's own, kindly as if he were an old friend. "But-" He began to speak to the blond girl, lost for words on what to say. In all truth he was confused, lost, and in wonder all at the same time. But he felt no fear, his very soul told him to trust this being no matter what. "...Who are you?" He could only say through a soft whisper. The blond girl only chuckled as Daisuke's Zanpakuto appeared only feet away from his face. His eyes widened in surprise, finally realizing on who this being was. "Y-Your!-" He began but he was cut off quickly. "You have no time Daisuke, I shall tell you my name and you shall the all who are around you the same...." She growled now landing on the ground the being began to glow a brilliant blue color, she walked to the Shinigami and placed his hands around the shaking palms of Daisuke. "You will use my name for your power." He spoke in the same tone of voice the knight girl being did, "Now, Daisuke..." she whispered helping the boy up,s he smiled and began to fade away letting the world to fade back to the shinigami academy that he stood only moments before. "Speak my name, and tell them who your life partner is! My name is!!!-" "Sougetsu!!!" Daisuke yelled out into the air, surprising all the students and Kazuma himself. A shining light blue aura exploded off of the Shinigami's body into the air as his Zanpakuto began to form onto his hand. kazuma gawked at Daisuke almost lost for words, he had not seen anything like this before in his years of teaching at the Academy. T-This is!" He stumbled over his words, trying to find the right thing to say. "S-Shikai!" He managed to yell out as Sougetsu formed completely around Daisuke's hand, kazuma ahead of him could only gawk in amazement at his opponent's new power. Now... It's over!" Daisuke yelled as he began to glow a brilliant blue color, the same color that Sougetsu glowed when him was in his inner world. Daisuke watch him as if in slow motion. In an instant Daisuke had vanished from the spot from all eyes, only leaving a surprised and dumb founded student on the field looking all around. "Hey!" A voice rang out from behind him while a soft pressure began to push at his back. "I'm right here." Daisuke whispered as he thrusted his sword forward through the kazuma shoulder, the immediate reaction of the captain was not a scream of pain but instead Kazuma said “''I will release my shikai prepare boy”.'' ''The awakening of Kazuma Power ''" Burn my soul black, '''Kuroihonoo'!." A large burst of Spiritual power came, then condensed to form a katana engulfed in black flame''s Daisuke said okay then there battle started right now Kazuma behind with super fast speed and Daisuke surprising said in his mind his Shunpo is so fast that couldn't even catch up with my eyes is that how powerful certainly is a captain and then Kazuma went in the other side and attack him with his hand to hand and made Daisuke breaking so many wall about 10 with just with using his hands. Kazuma went behind him again with super fast speed and attack him but then Daisuke read his movement barely and attack him with his sword and Kazuma. And didn't have any blood and then Daisuke said what the hell didn't blood on him my attacks has no effect ''and and then Kazuma attacked him and did the same thing again then Daisuke flashed behind him and Kazuma holded his arms with his eyes closed and then Daisuke said ''“what”. Kazuma slashed him but it was a fake and then Kazuma said “a spped clone” then Daisuke went behind him and used his Zanpakutō attack form and used souseiga then Kazuma said darn it he trapped me then Daisuke used a super powerful attack energy blast and then Kazuma got lots of blood on him. kazuma's entire body quickly ignited into flame and disappeared. He reappeared behind Daisuke and swung his flame blade down at his back. kazuma's entire body quickly ignited into flame and disappeared. He reappeared behind Daisuke and swung his flame blade down at his back. "' Furamenko'!" he declared, unleashes black flame slices with each wave of the sword towards Daisuke. Daisuke cut through the Furameko and continued his charge, slashing at kazuma. kazuma held his blade horizontally, blocking Daisuke's slash and flashed away to create distance once again 'I'm impressed with the power and techniques you use' he expressed “well get ready, Bankai Shinsei Kuroihonoo” '''Kazuma yelled out kazuma appearance changes drastically Kazuma look about five or six years older with a heat aura envelops him .This time Kuroihonoo splits into two separate swords, both Chinese style broad swords. And win two black burning wings (like a bat's) also sprouts from his back, giving him the appearance of a 'bat out of hell' Daisuke raised his sword and slashed at it, but the captain was fast enough to avoid his attack. It flew up the air again and swooped down at Daisuke from another angle. In a quick reflex action, Daisuke turned around and fired a '''Raikōhō spell at it. To his dismay, the silver haired man blocked the massive wave of yellow energy with its hands. "THAT KIDOU SPELL WAS WEAK, Daisuke," the Kazuma laughed. "YOU'RE NOTHING BUT FODDER!" It flew at Daisuke again, and as Daisuke tried to swing his sword it smashed him against the wall of a building with its wings. Daisuke struggled to get up on his feet, and there was now a large swelling on his forehead. I don't stand a chance against this Guy in bankai, he thought to himself. Daisuke gripped his sword tightly with both hands and jumped up at Kazuma. He slashed at the captain's right wing and managed to dig his blade several inches into its skin. But the cut wasn't deep enough to slice through the wing and with sword now stuck, Daisuke was defenceless. "THAT WAS A VALIANT EFFORT, BUT NOT GOOD ENOUGH!" Kazuma yelled. It swooped downwards and pushed Daisuke into the wall of another building. Daisuke tried break free, but the weight of the captain pushed his sword even further in. "NOW, I'M GOING TO BREAKYOU!" Kazuma cackled. Before Daisuke could react, the captain up his two daito and impales hard on the chest. Daisuke screamed in pain as the captain's swords dug deep into his skin. Furthermore, he felt something else apart from pain; from the moment the swords went in, a strange substance began entering his blood stream, paralysing his body. It was nearly too much to bear for Daisuke, and soon he started to lose consciousness. Am I going to die? He thought to himself. No! I can't die like this! I promised that I would become a strong Shinigami so that I can protect Atsuya and Kimiko, and there's no way I'm going to break it! Realizing that his arms were still free, he began charging Reiyoku in his hands and placed them firmly against Kazuma's chest. " Hadou 88, Hyoga Seiran!" Daisuke yelled out With the substance spreading through his body, Daisuke fell to the ground and quickly lost consciousness. Next Story Inner Quest